Potatoes Au Gratiné
by Marmelise
Summary: To everyone, the idea of the two of them together did not seem to make much sense at first, but they grew to understand and even accept it. A collection of fifty one-sentence drabbles going through the trials and tribulations of Stan and Sparkle's relationship.


I haven't watched Hamtaro in years, but I read on a reliable website that Sparkle truly becomes a friend to them, albeit slowly.

I came up with an awful headcanon about Sparkle (which you might learn more about later), and looked into the character of Stan a little bit too much.

I am still a bit unsure as to what sparked me about this couple, but I hope I'm not the only one.

Warnings include mentions of sex, character death, and language.

* * *

**Comfort**

She didn't expect him to be the first one to truly accept her apology and she found a sense of warmth in Stan's eyes, one that slowly showed in the others as well.

**Kiss**

It is quick and a little bit awkward and it leaves Stan sputtering for the first time around a girl, but after a minute Sparkle takes him by the shoulders and gives him another.

**Soft**

He did not understand why he was afraid to hold her hand, but he found that they were the opposite of most of the girls he had fondled; they had callouses and were rough and a little bit like her.

**Pain**

It is a different kind of hurt, one that feels like black snow burning into his lungs, and when he looks at another girl, it registers that she's gone and that she'll never come crawling back to him, preferring to run and kick him in the face for ever cheating.

**Potatoes**

When Sparkle's personal chef offers to make him a plate of potatoes au gratiné, he expects something extravagant and complex, not sliced potatoes and cheese, and the look on his face is enough to send his girlfriend into hysterics.

**Rain**

"This type of weather is my favorite," he says, stirring the clouds in his coffee, "I get to spend the whole day with just you."

**Chocolate**

When he asked her what type of gift he should get a girl, she replied with a curt "Chocolates, _idiot_;" she then found a box of them in her room a day later.

**Happiness**

There are some bumps in the road and a few swerves here and there, but they both can truly admit that this is the happiest they've been in a while.

**Telephone**

It took four tries to finally break up with her; she was crying and he could hear her throw the phone down and he knew that it had shattered like her heart.

**Ears**

He took her by the hand and showed her the proper way to play the maracas ("Not all willy-nilly"), and of course she got it right away, being musically inclined herself; they both had an ear for such things.

**Name**

He constantly had to say her name just to remind himself that he was off the market; it was getting a bit easier, but sometimes other girl's names found themselves in his vocabulary.

**Sensual**

It was the way that her eyes locked onto his and the way she ran her fingers through his hair and the way she played footsie with him under the table at the Clubhouse that made him want to take her on the table right there in front of everyone.

**Death**

"There were complications, Mr. Walters. They both didn't make it. I'm very sorry."

**Sex**

They both use it as an escape, to keep them occupied and breathless and to forget that their love wasn't really there.

**Touch**

Just the brush of his fingertips or a bump from his hip was enough to make her melt.

**Weakness**

Her laugh was something that made Stan go weak at the knees, as it was something he rarely heard.

**Tears**

When Sparkle broke her leg skateboarding with him, it took Stan a minute to realize that she wasn't crying, but _laughing_.

**Speed**

He loved taking her for rides on his skateboard, enjoyed the wind in his hair and the way Sparkle's nails dug into his stomach, yelling at him to "Slow the fuck down!"

**Wind**

He liked her hair down the most, when it blew in the wind and made her sexier than she already was.

**Freedom**

Being with him gave her a sense of freedom that she had never experienced before, her family keeping her on a ball and chain.

**Life**

Sparkle confesses to him quietly one night that she's afraid to go home, afraid that she isn't good enough for her parents, and, right then and there, he decides that he's going to take her life into his hands.

**Jealousy**

It was unavoidable, really, with the way he was, that no one was surprised that she got a little mad when he spent time around other girls.

**Hands**

Her favorite part of Stan was his hands, how they caressed her face, and made everything pleasurable, but they also held her back from being too rash and judgmental; his hands helped make her a better person in the long run.

**Taste**

After their first kiss, Sparkle found that she couldn't get enough of him.

**Devotion**

When confronted with evidence that he had been with another girl, Stan just shrugged and said "I didn't know Sparkle thought I meant it when I kissed her; I didn't mean it with the other girl either."

**Forever**

They knew they wouldn't last forever, but they were going to try their hardest.

**Blood**

He was genuinely surprised to discover that slasher movies scared her, despite the mediocre acting and special effects, but at least he got an excuse to hold her.

**Sickness**

If you asked Bijou, she would tell you that Stan and Sparkle had been stuck in a lovesickness loop; it made everyone around them want to throw up.

**Melody**

A tune, low and quiet, floats into the room along with steam from the shower, and Stan is glad that she's singing again; it means things are okay at home for once.

**Star**

"If you make some sort of joke with my name and the stars, I'll kick you in the balls."

**Home**

Whenever he confronted her about her home life and her parents, she used every tactic to avoid the subject; shoving, yelling and storming off were her personal favorites.

**Confusion**

"Stan, just, I don't understand, please help me understand why you had _sex _with _her_ while you were with _me_, because it seems all logic with you just went out the fucking window."

**Fear**

When she found out about his fear of heights, she laughed so hard she almost peed her pants.

**Lightning/thunder**

She was like thunder; loud and boisterous and sometimes menacing, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

**Bonds**

It took her three months to sever all of the ties she had with him and the rest of the Gang; Sparkle never wanted to see anything related to him and his cheating ass again.

**Market**

Their first date was at Sunflower Valley's farmers market; they held hands and leaned against each other while admiring the fresh produce and smiling faces.

**Technology**

Even with all of her experience with amps and mics and other stage equipment, they couldn't figure out how to print a page on their first computer.

**Gift**

Their first anniversary gift wasn't one she could keep in her room on a shelf, but she could keep it in her bed with her for a few hours and that enough for her.

**Smile**

She hated, absolutely loathed with the intensity of a thousand suns, Stan's cocky smile; she had plans to wipe it off his face.

**Innocence**

When she found out that he had never had sex before, she promised herself that she would never tell anyone and had plans to change that.

**Completion**

When Stan saw her on the altar with her hair all done and her dress almost as beautiful as her, he felt a hole in his heart fill up and he began to cry.

**Clouds**

That spring, they spent many double dates with Hamtaro and Bijou, laying in the grass and seeking out shapes in the clouds and enjoying each other's company.

**Sky**

He often compared her eyes to the blue sky up above; stormy when she got mad, shining and clear when she was happy, and full of rain when she wanted to cry.

**Heaven**

She shows up now with a smile on her face and a spring in her step that makes everyone glad they are in a relationship; her temper seems to have disappeared, letting everyone relax for a moment.

**Hell**

She doesn't come to the clubhouse anymore.

**Sun**

To Stan, Sparkle's hair was like the sun and its light; golden and wavy and eerily warm if she let him braid it.

**Moon**

They would meet in secret in the dark, whispering sweet and crude nothings into each other's ears with only the moon in on their charade.

**Waves  
**

Together they were like the tides; pushing each other's limits and egos, but holding the other back if they were to do something that might get them hurt.

**Hair**

She was always fascinated by the tiger stripes in his hair, running three fingers through them whenever she could.

**Supernova**

The whole clubhouse had never witnessed a fight this cosmic in size that had ended in one of the biggest make out sessions they had seen; Pashmina had to cover Cappy and Penelope's eyes and lead them out of the room.


End file.
